


A Worthy Guide

by Amber1105



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1105/pseuds/Amber1105
Summary: When the gem/human hybrid Steven Universe is born blind, the gems have to question whether Steven even can physically survive being a Crystal Gem- let alone whether it's worth it or not. But no one knew what the hybrid was capable of, it seems, and with a little help, maybe he'll surprise them all.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Another SU fic to write before the show is over. I don’t know how far this’ll go, but it’ll probably be a bunch of drabbles, most of which will probably be out of order. This is just an AU idea I came up with on the top of my head. I’m not intending to just be angsty; I grew up around blind people and guide dogs. Steven was born blind.

The sound of stone crumbling surrounded him as he grabbed onto Pearl’s leg. The ground beneath him was rough and cold, and while he shivered slightly, he still retained a smile. The gems had actually let him go on a mission! He had begged and pleaded, but they usually insisted that he couldn’t do it. They liked to say it was because he was too young, or not ‘prepared,’ whatever that meant, but Steven knew the real reason. But this was an exception! He was on a mission, a real, dangerous, mission! He was practically shaking with excitement, stars in his unseeing eyes. 

“Alright everyone! “ Garnet called, as she clenched her hands, covered with hard gauntlets, into fists. She was to the left of him; Slightly ahead of them as well. He was getting better at this! 

“One more attack should do it. “ Pearl noted. She held her spear firmly in her hands, yet Steven knew how cautious she was; How she kept her spear away from him at all costs, avoided moving in the slightest to avoid confusing him. He didn’t need her to baby him! But he wasn’t going to pout when he’d gotten what he’d wanted. 

Cracks and groans echoed through the air as the monster shifted, it had recently been flung into the wall by the force of Garnet’s powerful gauntlets, and was now getting up, preparing its next move. Steven hung onto Pearl lightly. He desperately wanted to go ahead; Try to brave the monster on his own, but he had done that enough times to know it wouldn’t end well, for him or the monster. Not to mention the lecture he’d get afterward. 

A loud crunch and a thud echoed through the cavern, and Steven winced. He wasn’t 100% sure what exactly that was, but it surely wasn’t good, at least for the monster. The gems gave him...spotty depictions of the monsters at best. He was sure they were just trying to avoid scaring him, but they didn’t need to do that. He was a Crystal Gem! He could handle it, he knew he could! 

With a crunch of her gauntlets and a grunt, Garnet launched herself at the monster, a bang, followed by several cracks, indicating that she’d hit her target. The monster groaned loudly, before being silenced by a loud poof, and a small clang as the monster’s gem hit the floor, Pearl twitching slightly, but staying by Steven instead. Garnet rushed forward, bubbling the gem. 

“Now, there’s nothing standing between us and the shooting star. “ Pearl announced. 

Steven stumbled away from her as the ground began shaking, and Pearl reached for him, basically yanking him back by the hood of his jacket. 

“W-woah, this job is really dangerous...Oooh jeeze! W-woah, oh mama! “ She yelled, followed by several loud bangs as ice and rock fell around her. Steven struggled in Pearl’s grasp. He practically whined, unable to hear her anymore. The ground still shaking, along with rocks still falling around him, did nothing to quell his worry. 

“Amethyst! “ He screamed, hearing faint mumbles in reply. He let himself go limp in Pearl’s grasp at that. 

Pearl held him tighter, before warning Garnet, “ We gotta get Steven out of here! “ 

Garnet scooped him in his arms while he squirmed, saying, “I’m sending you back to the temple. “ 

“But Garnet, how are you gonna- “ He paused as Garnet bubbled him.. He felt the wall of the bubble. Smooth and cool. “You can bubble me? “ He asked, amazed. 

He hadn’t known that was possible, and he was very interested to find out more, but...He had just gotten here! And he hadn’t done a thing but stand by Pearl’s side the whole time as he tried to figure out what was happening with no guidance! He knew he could do this, but they didn’t seem to. Stones and ice crumbled around them faster. 

“Garnet, no! “ Pearl shouted. She rushed towards her, but not fast enough to prevent him from being sent away. 

“Watch your head. “ Garnet said flatly as Steven was sent off. 

Steven screamed as he was flying through somewhere he couldn’t identify, spinning swirling around, until all motion stopped abruptly and he did a small flip, holding onto the sides of the bubble to stabilize himself. He felt dizzy, but angry. He wanted to be back there, helping them to fight off monsters and make things better, like them! And now he was in a bubble, and not even quite sure where he was. Bubbles normally got sent to the temple, so he was probably there. He spun around a bit, but the bubble gave no clues to his location. He wondered if the monster they had just poofed was here. Well, his first step would have to be getting out. 

He pondered. “Hmm...let me see if I can…” He pressed against the side of the bubble, beginning to pry an opening. He strained, but eventually, he felt the bubble destabilize as he was freed. Yes! He got out! For a moment, he was falling, but soon landed on something. Something smooth and cool...Another bubble. He struggled on the top, trying not to pop it, but also not fall to his death at the same time. As it turned out, he couldn’t do both at the same time, as he flipped around, clutching it tightly, before the bubble popped, sending him falling once more. He landed on the ground, groaning, the gem clattering and rolling on the floor in front of him. 

He struggled to his hands and knees, only for a loud sound to make him pause. The gem was reforming, the gem pulsing slightly. The gem hummed as the gem took form. Was this it? He didn’t even know who or what was in front of him, though he doubted they were friendly. He was supposed to be a Crystal Gem! He was supposed to know what to do! 

The figure in front of him growled, and Steven huddled to the ground. He couldn’t defend himself; He had never summoned his shield when he intended to, let alone when he actually needed it. Why couldn’t he? He had to! The gems didn’t believe in him as it was. Let alone what they would do if they had to rescue him from a gem monster he accidentally released. Why did they put faith in him, only for him to always blow it? 

The creature growled louder, and Steven shakily stumbled to his feet, moving to run, but he didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t know what was happening except that he needed to run. He hit a wall head on, and he cowered, clutching his head and shaking. Where were the gems? The growling of the gem monster sounded familiar. He must’ve heard it before. The centipeedle! The last time, the gems had told him it had been huge. 

And he’d just unbubbled it. He whimpered, shielding his face with his arm, the best he could do. But...the growling got quieter, the quiet taps of the creature’s...legs? Getting quieter. Was he...okay? Was it calmer? It wasn’t attacking him, so Steven saw that as a good sign. 

The creature made little growls and groans, but none of them sounded angry. They sounded...confused. Like the monster knew where it was just as much as he did. He shakily uncovered his face. Steven took a step forward, and the creature’s cries grew more panicked and confused, growling. But it wasn’t growling at him because it wanted to hurt him. It sounded so...afraid. Did it think he was going to hurt it? He crawled forward, looking in the direction of the monster’s growls. 

Steven shakily greeted, “Uh...hi! “ He gave a little wave to it, yet it didn’t seem to calm down much. Thinking, he lowered himself to the ground. “Aw, it’s okay! Look, please don’t be scared of me. I don’t really know where I am either! “ He added with a nervous chuckle. 

The monsters coos began to get softer, more confused and inquisitive rather than panicked and afraid. “See? I’m not gonna hurt you. “ He told it softly. It let out a soft caw and Steven continued, “Yeah, just relax. “ The creature quieted down more. “Yeah, that’s it! Don’t relaxing feel nice? You wanna...come over here and relax with me? “ 

The monster let out a confused groan, but he still continued. “Yeah, we can hang out, right here on the floor. “ The creature’s legs tapped quietly on the floor as it stepped near him. Progress! He was doing so good! 

“Yeah, don’t be shy. “ He encouraged, putting out a hand for the creature to step into. “We can be friends. My name’s Steven. “ He reached forward a bit curiously, surprising the monster ever so slightly, but it didn’t react violently, so that was good. It was small, hardly bigger than a small dog, it seemed. His hand touched soft fur, and he ran his fingers through it, curiously. It felt so...different. New. He liked it. He felt ahead of the hair, reaching down and touching its...mouth? He assumed, at least. It was a bit rough and...he could hear hissing from it. That seemed...off. 

“STEVEN! “ Pearl screamed, and the creature screeched, jumping away from him, terrified. He felt its fur spike up for a moment, before it was gone. “Get away from that thing! “ Pearl demanded, while Garnet jumped at him with a grunt. 

“Woah, dude! “ Amethyst exclaimed. 

“Wait! It’s not- “ 

Garnet landed in between them and he fell away, barely catching himself from knocking his head on the ground. He yelped,wide-eyed. Pearl landed next to him, grabbing onto his shoulder, like she always did when she believed he was in trouble. He squirmed out of her grasp. 

“This was a terrible idea! “ She went on, “ And he’s even managed to pop a bubble and let out that awful...thing! “ She sounded revolted. 

He had just been getting somewhere! He liked the centipeedle, he knew he could get it to like him. He had just been doing it, when they’d interrupted him! Garnet clenched her fists, and the creature screeched louder, backing away from her. It screeched and growled, letting out terrified cries that made Steven’s chest ache. 

Pearl put a hand on the back of his head, practically growling, “If that thing hurt you, so help me, I’ll…” 

Steven shook his head. He couldn’t let them do this. Not when centipeedle sounded so afraid, it’s cries echoing through the temple. 

“No! It didn’t do anything! “ He promised, rising to his feet and running towards Garnet. He almost pushed her aside when he clipped her side, but he wasn’t about to give up. He put his arms up in defense for the creature behind him. 

“Garnet! “ He begged. “Don’t hurt it! I accidentally let it out of its bubble, but it didn’t even try to hurt me. It’s not like the other monsters, it’s just scared and confused. “ 

Amethyst landed next to the gems, and Steven continued to plead. “Please, Garnet. I’m begging you. “ He stared at her, surprisingly accurate, looking at her with desperate eyes. 

Agonizing silence passed between the two. 

Garnet spoke. “ I can’t say no to that face. “ 

“Excuse me?!” Pearl exclaimed. “You can’t be serious! What can he do with the thing? “ 

Garnet continued, “ I think you should try and tame it, Steven. “ 

Steven took slow steps toward her, Garnet moving ever so slightly so he could hug her leg better. “Garnet, thank you sooo much!! “ 

Pearl didn’t seem so sure. She grumbled angrily, while Amethyst laughed. 

“Shut down by the G-Squad! “ She laughed, and Steven was happy at least she wasn’t trying to baby him here. 

Pearl, however…

“Well, let’s at least take some precaution. “ 

Unfortunately, Pearl’s definition of ‘precaution’ involved chaining Centipeedle to a rock while she struggled, scared and confused. He hated how he could hear it struggling, how the chains rustled ever so slightly as it pushed against them; How its cries became more desperate and heart wrenching to him as time went on. Steven didn’t want this to continue like this. 

The sand shifted softly under him. It was once a confusing environment; The sand changed day by day, never the same when Steven would rush out each day. It was a challenge, one that had taken him years to master, but now he considered himself pretty good at it. Ignoring how, when he got too excited, he could still face plant in the sand or nearly drown himself in the ocean. It hadn’t been fun for Amethyst to drag him out with her whip while he struggled blindly against the unwavering current. Pearl hadn’t let him near the ocean for weeks after that. But he was getting better! That was what his Dad always said, even when he messed up, that he would get better at it, and he hadn’t been wrong so far. 

The distant caw of seagulls and lap of the waves against the shore was familiar enough. Once it was distracting and confusing, but now it was normal. Something he could expect. White noise to tune out when he needed to focus on other things. Like now. 

“Alright Steven. “ Garnet began, “Let’s see if you can get it to calm down. “ 

Steven hesitated. “Um...It still seems a little scared. “ 

The monster continued to let out desperate cries, a chain falling to the sand sand as her acid spit, which he had been told of, burned through another chain. The gems shifted, getting into fighting stances. Steven winced as that only increased the Centipeedle’s panic. Lion, who Steven hadn’t even recognized as being present until a few seconds ago, growled threateningly. 

“...Maybe you guys could put your weapons away and watch from the house…? “ He suggested after a moment. 

“Absolutely not! “ Pearl scolded. “You can’t-” 

Garnet desummoned her gauntlets. “Steven can handle this. “ She stated simply. 

Pearl fretted, “Garnet! “ 

Steven held back a smile as Garnet ended the conversation with just, “Pearl. “ 

“Oh! “ Amethyst cackled. “You just got Garnet-ed! Hahaha! “

Steven smiled softly as he heard the gems leave. Now, it was just him and Centipeedle. They could work this out alone, like they had before. Another snap of chains on the ground, combined with the tap of little legs on the sand, told him that she was free now. Which was only better. He didn’t want her to feel trapped here. 

“Okay, friend. It’s just us now. “ He whispered. “Calm, calm, calm. “ He lowered himself to the ground gently. “Juust like before. Yeah, just relax. You wanna come over here? “ 

He held his hand out slowly, with a gentle smile on his face, like she could bite him, but he still wouldn’t be angry at her. She hopped back and forth, making no motion toward him, but not showing any signs of real aggression. Progress! 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be like before. “ He reassured her. “How about we try something else? “ 

He reached into his jacket, pulling out a bag slowly. “Hmm...Oh! What’s this? Chiiips? You like Chiiips? You want a Chiiip? Yeah? Yeah? “ His smile grew a bit wider. “Aw, look at this Chaaap. Yum! “ 

He ate the chaaap to demonstrate, hoping she would understand. Gems didn’t need to eat, from what he knew. It was strange that corrupted gems even could, though Steven wasn’t complaining, nor really caught up on it. 

“Mmm, tasty, tasty! “ He told her excitedly. “Try it! “ He held a chaaap out, inviting her closer. 

Centipeedle walked up, smelling the chaaap, then promptly taking it from him and eating it. He gasped, but kept his smile. “I don’t know how you eat with an eyeball in your mouth, but I’m glad you like it. “ 

He hesitantly reached forward, going slow as to give her any chance to react negatively, then ran his fingers through her hair once more. She let out a little squawk at this, seeming to enjoy it as she leaned into the touch. He ran his hand down her back. It was lined with several large gems, which led down to several pairs of legs. She was interesting, the most interesting thing the gems had let him touch. He jumped when her saliva accidentally burned him, and he pulled away, holding the wound on his arm. 

Centi gave a small whimper, scurrying back. 

“Wait! “ He called to her. “I know you didn’t mean it. “

Slowly, she walked up to him, and he pet her once more. He grabbed a chaaap from the bag, holding it out to her as he backed away slowly, playfully calling her toward him. The wind blew, blowing the chaaap out of his hand, and into her awaiting maw. But Steven didn’t mind all that much. She clearly enjoyed them. Steven laughed, running away from her, being maybe a bit too trusting in his memory of the beach to not send him face first on the sand. He threw chaaaps in the air for her. 

“Hey, come on! “ He called, giggling. “ You love chips, and I love chips! Yeah! “ 

He laughed, holding up another handful of chips for her, when a seagull swooped down, clamping down on his hand harshly. He cried out, dropping the chaaaps bag. 

“Shoo! Get! “ He scolded the seagull, who didn’t listen to him in the slightest. “Those aren’t for you! “

In fact, the seagull cawed angrily at him, and he stumbled back. Luckily enough, Centipeedle shot something through the air, barely missing Steven. It hissed silently as it burned through even the sand. Did she...attack the seagull? Centi growled threateningly. 

“W-what are you doing? “ He asked her, backing away. 

The seagull cried angrily once more, and Centi retaliated, firing another shot at it. The seagull flew away, unharmed, but certainly spooked. 

“You...saved me. “ He breathed, amazed. He had really done it! “That was so amazing! I gotta show the gems! “ He ran off in the direction of the temple. Or well, where he thought it was, anyway. He clearly missed it, as he bumped into hard rock, barely missing slamming his head into it. He did actually have a cane, one that his dad had gotten made, just for him. It was lined with raised stars and space patterns, and Steven smiled, just thinking about it. He did use it; It just often wasn’t really useful on missions, as it still meant that he could go in the wrong direction, not to mention the possibility of him somehow losing it. And he hadn’t brought it with him now, because he hadn’t wanted to scare Centi. But now he didn’t really know where he was. He was on the beach. He knew that, at least. 

“Centi, can you bring me to the temple? The temple? “ He asked. Centi ran away from him, and he shouted, “ Wait! I can’t keep up with you that fast! “ 

He ran after her, promptly tripping over a rock in the attempt to do so. He brushed sand off of his face as Centi made confused clicks at him, nudging him to make sure he was okay. 

He pet her lightly. “Thanks, Centi…” He stumbled to his feet. “We gotta show the gems how you protect me! But I don’t know how to get back…” He thought for a moment. “Come on! You can show me! “ 

Centi began running away again, and Steven called out for her once more. “Centi! I know there’s a way we can do this…Come here! “ Centi headed over to him, greeting him with an affectionate, yet confused squawk. “We need to go to the temple...But we need to go slow. Can you do that? Sloooow. “ 

Centi paused for a moment. She began walking to the temple, clearly holding back her excitement of getting there. She made a few confused chirps, but didn’t seem to be complaining. The two walked slowly, Steven managing to avoid bumping into anything or tripping over anything. He had nearly fallen over the edge of the hill, but Centi caught him, grabbing onto his pant leg, albeit burning through part of it, and leading him away from the fall. Steven only became more excited as time went on. She was helping him! Really, truly, helping him! Not babying him or telling him what he needed to do better, or what he was doing wrong, she was letting him do it on his own for the most part, simply preventing him from hurting himself or getting lost. Steven had to show the gems and his dad this. They would be so proud of him!


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...Guess who got a bunch of inspiration for no good reason? Well, because of that, you get this second chapter much earlier than intended. The next chapter will be a comment suggestion. It's "An Indirect Kiss." Then we'll do a small continuation, then more comment suggestions!

“But we have to go back for the shooting star! “ Pearl insisted as Steven ran into the house excitedly. 

“Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst! “ Steven shouted, Centi at his side. 

“Whoa, why isn’t that thing on its rock? “ Pearl questioned. 

Centipeedle looked at them ever so slightly cautiously, but remained at Steven’s side, looking around curiously. 

“I trained her up, look! “ Steven demonstrated, squawking and flapping his arms like a seagull. Centi spat acid in front of them, not seeming to destroy anything important, from the gem’s reactions. He was about to do it again, when Garnet placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Centi growled lightly beside him, but made no action to attack, just warning her softly. 

“Steven. I know you’re excited to show us your progress with the Centipeedle. “ She acknowledged. 

“Yeah! “ He agreed, smiling. “We’ve been getting along really well, and she helped me get here! “ 

“Wait, what are you talking about? “ Pearl asked hesitantly. 

“I was about to fall and she grabbed me! “ He turned slightly, showing off his burnt pant leg. “And she helped me avoid rocks, and get up the hill! “ He rushed out, practically shaking with excitement to tell them how well he’d done. 

Garnet stepped away from him, thinking. The other gems seemed to do the same, but Amethyst was the first to speak. 

“That’s awesome, dude! “ She told him, chuckling. “So, she does what you tell her? “ 

Steven took a moment to answer, then shrugged. “She helped me! I didn’t really tell her much! She saved me without me asking, there were these mean seagulls and she- “ 

Pearl stepped forward, asserting, “ Steven, you can’t just- “

Centi let out a protective caw, stepping in front of Steven protectively. Steven reached down, petting her gently as he knew Pearl was internally panicking over it.

“Steven, you’ve done well so far. “ Garnet told him, and Steven’s excitement multiplied as he beamed at them. 

“Yeah Pearl, look at him! “ Steven pulled a chaaap out of his pocket, and Centi leapt up to grab it, crunching it happily. 

Pearl scoffed. “Are we just going to let him keep it? “ 

Steven straightened, objecting, “Pearl! Come on, she can protect me and stuff! And help on missions! I promise! “ 

“Oh no, out of the question! “ Pearl said, almost scolding him for the mere suggestion. 

“Well, I don’t know how we’re going through the Ice cavern without causing a cave-in anyway. “ Amethyst pointed out.

“That’s how. “ Garnet stated, referring to Centi, whose acidic saliva dripped onto the floor, burning through the wood. 

Steven smiled. None of the other gems had an objection, not that they usually did when it came to Garnet. He could be useful! Centi would help him! 

Pearl said, for what might’ve been the 5th time,“I just don’t know if this will wor- “

“Squawk! “Steven interrupted, causing Centi to spit acid at the barrier blocking their way in. 

She walked beside him excitedly, actually keeping pace with him. Pearl, however, still insisted on staying near him. She hung onto his left arm, just in case, but Steven figured that even without her, he would do fairly well. The uneven ground sometimes caught him off guard, but he was getting better! He could hear Centi’s little taps on the ground as she walked beside him. Pearl clearly wasn’t happy about her being so close, but didn’t verbally complain. 

“Alright, Centipeedle! “ He praised Centi, pulling more Chaaaps out of his pocket as a reward for her. She crunched them happily, gurgling softly as Steven giggled. 

“Shooting Star, here we come. “ Pearl groaned. Out of nowhere, she picked him up, carrying him through the hole Centi had made. Steven whined, but resisted the urge to squirm out of her grasp, for risk of spooking Centi. She growled softly when Pearl touched him, but kept walking ahead. 

Pearl finally let him walk a bit without gripping his arm so tightly, though Steven could tell she was ready to grab him if he made the slightest misstep. The group suddenly stopped, and Pearl nearly dragged him back, but Steven realized in time, Centi helping push him back. At the silence, and the assumed barrier, Steven cawed again, which led Centi to shoot acid ahead once more. The group led him through. They walked through various caverns, Pearl grabbing him a few times when he seemed to become a bit confused. Maybe it wouldn’t have been such a bad idea to bring his cane, afterall. But there was no telling how Centipeedle would react to that. 

They came to a sudden stop again, and while Pearl seemed to be on the ground for something, Steven went ahead and squawked again to keep them moving. Steven went ahead, following Centipeedle closely. Pearl warned him when they went into a narrow, short tunnel, albeit she was more obnoxious and obvious about it than Steven liked. Centi stayed ahead of them, and Steven was even able to break into a run. She also, however, stopped suddenly, and Steven tripped, reaching out to pick himself back up, but instead touching something that felt like stone, but was hard and...were those ribs? The gems groaned in disgust, and Pearl pulled him away as Centi rushed through, not caring too much about what Steven assumed was a human skeleton, but got no confirmation or denial of. Steven stepped forward carefully, Pearl helping to maneuver him through the small gap. Garnet hardly squeezed through, but finally, they all stood in an open area, unmoving. 

The gems seemed amazed, admiring the place with sounds of wonder as Steven stood there, waiting. Steven placed his hand against the wall, feeling it, until he nearly pricked himself on ice, unnaturally sharp and pointed up. Steven felt it with interest, mimicking the gem’s amazement. 

“Cool…” Steven murmured. 

“There it is! “Pearl pointed out. “The shooting star! An ancient elemental so hot and so volatile it can only be contained in ice! Bare skin cannot endure its intensity…” 

Steven asked, “What do you do with the shooting star?” 

“Uh, you shoot it. “ Amethyst guessed. 

“Garnet, you’ll need to use your gauntlets as to not hurt your hands. “ Pearl instructed. 

Garnet summoned them, but a horrible noise behind him nearly made Steven jump. It was Centi, crying out defensively at what Steven assumed was the sight of Garnet’s gauntlets. She shook lightly, and Steven rushed to her. 

“No, no not now! “ He cried, panicked. He touched her hair lightly, trying to calm her. It was pointed up, and Centi was shaking heavily. Centi suddenly pushed him away, firing acid all around them, Steven’s sleeve getting a new hole. The ground began to shake, stone and ice beginning to rain down on them, only increasing Steven’s, and Centi’s, panic. The gems cried out too, a large rushing of steam knocking him away, being poked by shards of ice. 

“Steven! “ Pearl called to him, summoning her spear and jumping towards him. Centi cried out, but Pearl grunted, and Steven heard a large thud as Centi flew against the wall with a cry. Steven struggled to his feet. Rock and ice were cracking, more falling around them. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He was supposed to have everything together, but he was just disappointing them again!

He rushed towards Centi, and shouted, “Pearl, stop! It was an accident! “

Steven reached towards Centi, accidentally pulling her hair in an attempt to help her up, which made her squawk in distress. He pulled away. “Sorry for pulling! “ 

“Steven! “ Garnet rushed over, kicking Centi harshly. Steven felt a pang in his chest, hearing Centi yelp. No! He couldn’t let them hurt her! She hadn’t done anything wrong, he was supposed to keep her calm! 

“No! “ Steven cried, hearing Centi land on the ground. She groaned slightly, struggling to her many legs. She ran towards them desperately - to protect him- but Pearl and Amethyst guarded him, a clang indicating she’d been hit with Pearl’s spear, along with the lash of Amethyst’s whip, but suddenly, they were flying at them, Steven being sent against the wall. 

Centi freed herself from Amethyst’s grasp, then growled and cawed threateningly. Steven ran to her desperately, crying. 

“Stop! “ He told her. “You don’t need to fight. “ 

Centi continued to growl, acid dripping from her mouth, but Steven continued. “This isn’t you! You’re not a monster anymore. “ He was crying, sniffing, but he had to continue. He took shaky steps forward, even as she continued to hiss at him. “You’re more than that. “ Centi took panicked, confused steps away from him. “ We have so many memories now. Remember the chip times? “ Centi’s cries grew more desperate, but Steven was still heading toward her. “You saved me from that vicious seagull? And how you kept me from getting hurt? “ She growled louder as he reached for her, embracing her gently, even as she growled, acid melting through his jacket and to his skin. It hurt, but Steven couldn’t give up on her. He knew she could do good! “And how we became best friends? You have to remember! This all happened today! “ Her acid burned his skin, but he held on tightly. 

She soon began to calm, relaxing in Steven’s embrace, gurgling softly. Steven felt relieved, until the ground began to shake once more. A large crack was heard, and something dropped through the empty air towards him. Suddenly, Centi shoved him away.

He may not have been able to see what was happening, but he knew, clear as day. “No! “ He cried as Garnet caught him in her arms. A large thud was heard, and Centi screamed, and Steven struggled in Garnet’s grip, sobbing. WIth a small whine, Centi’s struggling stopped. “No! “ Steven screamed again, reaching to her. 

The Centipeedle poofed, her gem rolling out from the massive hunk of ice. Garnet let him go as the gem rolled near him, and he held it in his hands, trembling. “You saved me…” 

“Steven, “ Garnet said gently. “You did a good job of training the Centipeedle. Your mother would be so proud. 

“ She would? “ He asked, trying to control his tears. 

“The truth is, Rose Quartz had tried to use her powers to save these monsters, too.But she was never able to heal them. “ 

“Never? “ He whimpered. “But, if she couldn’t do it…” 

“Who knows? “ Pearl suggested. “ Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn’t. “ 

Garnet was about to speak, but Steven was quicker. “Then let me try again. “ 

“What?! “ Pearl exclaimed. “Steven- “ 

“Steven. “ Garnet said softly. “It’s time to let her rest. You did all you could. “ 

“No! “ Steven shouted, clutching Centi’s gem to his chest. “I can still do more! Remember how she helped me get up the hill? And protected me from the seagull? I have to try again, I know she can help me! “ 

The gems were silent for several moments. 

“Please, “ He begged. “I want to help her, and she can help me, too! Maybe I can’t fix her, but I know I can do it! I just want to help…” He trailed off, mumbling. He couldn’t even attempt to look at the gems. 

Garnet placed her hand on his head. “Steven. You did well with the Centipeedle, I’m surprised you did as much as you did. “ 

“She can be useful, I promise. “ Steven added, wiping his face. “I promise I’ll heal her one day. I can keep her safe for now. “ 

He bubbled her gem, crading the bubble to his chest as the other gems gasped. 

“Steven! You can bubble gems! “ Pearl gasped. 

“Please let me do it. “ Steven begged desperately. “I know I can help. “ 

“Steven. “ Steven shivered lightly, curling into himself, knowing what she was about to say. “I’ll let you do it. “ 

“What?! “ Steven and Pearl exclaimed at the same time, turning to her. 

“I’ll let you try, Steven. But some gems are beyond your help. “ She reminded him gently. 

Steven could tell Pearl was fuming, but she didn’t say another word. 

“You go, Steven! “ Amethyst shouted. 

Steven smiled, holding the bubble tight, and it didn’t leave his arms until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also while I tried to upload this chapter my computer had a stroke so that was fun


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! It's "An Indirect kiss" this time! Hope you guys enjoy it! The next chapter will be a small continuation, separate from the episodes, then we do some comment suggestions, which are episodes. Feel free to suggest pretty much anything!

“Steven, hurry up! “ Connie called to him, beginning to spread the picnic sheet out. Steven slumped on Lion’s back, soon slipping off of Lion with a dull thud, not caring to readjust himself. He landed directly on his face, but didn’t react much, not only was he used to it, he just...wasn’t in the mood. For really doing anything at the moment. But he didn’t want to be rude to Connie. 

“Are you okay? “ She asked, concerned. It was a question he heard too often. He was constantly being asked it, from the Gems, Dad, and even the members of the town. The answer was pretty much always ‘yes’ and even if it wasn’t, he almost never said no. 

“I’m fine…” He mumbled while laying face down in the dirt. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? “ She asked. He had always been a bad liar, hadn’t he? Not that he was particularly trying to smile. He didn’t particularly want to. 

“Yeah…” He groaned. He slumped, eating the sandwich Connie had handed him slowly.

“Okay. “ Connie answered. She took a moment, searching for conversation topics. Steven didn’t mind the silence. “So um...is this fence new? “ 

Right. Pearl had mentioned building a fence. Both for Amethyst’s sake, but for his, though even Steven wasn’t reckless enough to accidentally fall off of a cliff. Or at least, he didn’t like to think so. “Eh...it’s a long story, and it’s not the only thing. “ 

“What’s the other thing? Is it a magic story? “ She asked eagerly. 

Steven hesitated. At least he could tell her part of it. He had already explained to her some stuff about Centi. “It’s taking a while for Centi to reform. I feel so bad, she did it for me and all I can do in return is just wait. And she has to stay bubbled when I’m not there, because the gems still don’t trust her. “ He sighed heavily. 

“I’m so sorry…” Connie sighed. “I know Centi is really grateful that you’re waiting for her. It’s amazing how she wanted to help you. “ 

Steven just shrugged. 

“What about the other one? Tell me, please? “ She prodded. 

He relented. “Okay, okay, but it’s not a happy story! Amethyst was horsing around by the cliff. “ 

Even without seeing her, she still liked to mess with him sometimes. Not being able to tell exactly where she was made it even worse- What if she fell and he didn’t know at first? What if he ran over to rescue her, only to push her over? And what if she actually fell and he couldn’t do anything? He didn’t want Amethyst to get hurt. 

“Amethyst! Be careful! “ He warned. 

She only laughed. “Steven! Why’re you getting so worked up? What? Do you care about me or something? “ 

“Yes! “ He practically whined. 

“Aw, Steven, I didn’t mean to make you..Woah! Ooh, Steven, I’m gonna fall! “ She teased him. 

He could tell she was just attempting to mess with him, but that never quelled his worry. He could hear how she deliberately made steps closer to the edge, took risky steps and jumps, that if timed just a bit off, could send her toppling off of the cliff, to what a human would consider certain death. 

“Amethyst, you’re gonna get hurt! “ He pleaded. He skidded to a stop, hoping that he wouldn’t send her, or himself, over the deathly ledge. 

“Steven, I’m a gem warrior. I’m not even that close to the e-” Steven could tell that the last part was a lie, but that wasn’t the most concerning part about that reply. Dirt crumbled underneath her feet, sending her falling down the lengthy drop. Steven sat there, unable to move, unable to think, just the heavy weight of dread settling in his stomach. 

Amethyst landed with a resounding crack and Steven gasped, the weight in his stomach only growing heavier. Gems poofed when they got hurt, right? That wasn’t what he heard, but he was sure that it couldn’t be good. 

“I’m okay! “ Amethyst shouted from below, but Steven still ran down, barely avoiding the fall himself, to check on her. 

He ran down as fast as he could, though albiet slower than he wanted, considering that he didn’t particuarly desire to fall off of the cliff as well. He did fall once, but didn’t fall off of the deadly ledge she had. He shuddered to think what could’ve happened if that could’ve been him. Pearl rarely let him on the hill as is. He wiped dirt off of his face, running up to where Amethyst sat there, occasionally calling his name or directions to help him find his way. He finally arrived to her, panting with exersion, some dirt staining his shirt. He fell again, but didn’t bother getting up. 

“You sure you’re okay? “ He asked her, worried. 

“Yes, Steven, I’m fine, except for this cool googly eye! “ A small rattle came from her eye, and Steven wasn’t quite sure whether to laugh or be concerned. 

“Amethyst! “ Pearl called, her and Garnet running over to them. “Show me your gem. “ 

Amethyst slapped her hand away. “Fresh! “ 

Pearl gasped a few seconds later, as Garnet exposed Amethyst’s gem to the rest of them. Steven was about to ask when Pearl exclaimed, “ Amethyst! Your gem is cracked! “

“Rude! Besides, now I have this cool googly eye. “She rattled her eye once more, and Steven chuckled slightly, though he was still slightly worried. 

“How did this happen? “ Pearl fretted. 

“She fell off of the cliff by the lighthouse. “ Steven reported. 

“Did not. “ It was clear to everyone involved that it did. 

“Of course. “ Pearl realized. “I knew I should’ve built a fence there. We need to build one, so that this will never happen again. “ 

“And that’s why there’s a fence. “ Steven finished, taking another bite of his sandwich. “The end! “ 

“Wait, what happened to Amethyst? “ Connie questioned. 

Steven looked away, not wanting to give her a proper response. 

“Come on, tell me the rest! “ She insisted. 

“I don’t wanna. “ Steven mumbled. 

“Steven? “She prodded, concerned. She sweetened her tone, asking again, “Steven…” He didn’t relent. Her tone got harsher, until he finally gave in. 

“Okay, okay! But only if you take me to funland later. “ The gems never took him, so it was always a rare treat to go. The townspeople were always a bit hesitant about it, and it was always a hard place to navigate, given the constant screaming. 

“Only if you give me the rest of your juice. “ She bargained. 

“Okay, but it’s mostly backwash. “ He warned. 

“Good enough. “ 

“Well, um...so...We were all worried about Amethyst. “ Steven continued.  
hat’s the problem? Amethyst falls on stuff all the time. “ He had reminded Pearl. 

“It’d be fine if it was just her body. “ She explained. “But her gem is damaged. “ 

“So, what do you do to fix it? “ This was one of the moments Steven wished the gems actually explained stuff to him. But no, it was more important to lecture him about being careful. 

“Before, we had Rose. “ She sighed. 

Garnet approached him carefully, explaining, “ Steven. Your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her, and felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now. “ 

Steven felt his gem through his shirt nervously. 

“I know that power is in you, too. “ 

Steven nodded, then turned to Amethyst, demanding, “Amethyst! “ 

Amethyst walked over with a sigh. She, reluctantly so, let Steven place a gentle hand on her gem. As expected, a small crack was lined down the middle, and Amethyst winced slightly at the touch. Steven pulled away. He could do this. He needed to do this. 

“The power to heal…” He whispered. 

He grunted and strained, but just couldn’t get himself to cry. 

“It’s not working! “ He complained. “ I guess I’m just too tough to cry. “ He shrugged. 

Pearl pointed out, “Just today you were crying about snakes. “ 

“They don’t have any arms!” He complained. 

Garnet thought for a moment, then spoke. “We have no choice. We need to take Amethyst to Rose’s healing spring. “ 

“Guys, I’m fine! “Amethyst insisted. “I’m not gonna get any worrrrrs- “ Steven frowned as she continued, stuck on the same syllable, until she began speaking nonsense. “Syug yeh! Hcaeb eht no gniod uoy era tahw? “ Steven winced internally. Off to the fountain they went. The pit of worry in his stomach grew once more. 

The gems warped with a small crash as the vines and thorns surrounding it were thrown in various directions. Steven held his cane tightly, and even though he didn’t love using it, he knew that it was useful. His dad had given it to him on his 4th birthday, and it had taken him weeks to learn how to properly use it. It was lined with raised white stars, and Steven wasn’t 100% sure whether that was legal, but he had always appreciated it regardless. He just didn’t like how people acted when he used it; Even grabbing him to try and guide him places without him asking. He knew they probably weren’t trying to kidnap him, but it wasn’t exactly reassuring. At least most of the townspeople obeyed that rule now. He could navigate most of the town without much of an issue- if he took his time, which he usually did not. Now, his cane tapped lightly on the hard crystal of the warp pad, with a slight echo, indicating they were in an open area. 

“And in the center of the garden, Rose’s fountain! Overflowing with your mother’s healing lacrimal essence. “ Pearl explained matter of a factly. She spent a few moments silent, presumably thinking about Steven’s mother, like she always did. Steven never really knew what to do or say when she did that. She did it more often than he preferred- Saying how much he acted or looked like her. Not that the latter ultimately meant much to him. 

“I don’t see it. “ Garnet stated. 

“Wha-” Pearl began, but then gasped, horrified. Steven stepped off of the warp pad, and his cane nearly got stuck in a large clump of thorns. 

“Emoh gniog, hgu. “ Amethyst groaned. 

“What’s wrong with the fountain? “ Steven asked. 

“It’s over taken by thorns. “ Garnet reported. 

“Now, now, let’s keep it together! “ Pearl practically babbled. “Our memories of Rose can’t be tainted by some overgrown brambles! “ She spoke more to reassure herself than Steven or Amethyst, but Steven managed a nervous smile. They’re a mess without her guidance. Directionless, pathetic, clinging, things! “ She said while clinging onto Garnet. “It’s going to be okay, Garnet! “ 

Garnet shrugged. “Sure. “ 

“Y-you really think so? “ She stammered. 

Steven strained, groaning, “Healing tears…” He squeezed his face, trying to cry, but he just couldn’t. Amethyst was getting bored, laying on the ground in front of him, nothing better to do. 

“Hmm, maybe there’s a path over here! “Pearl suggested, leaving Steven and Amethyst alone. Steven paused, feeling guilt heavy into his chest. Pearl was putting so much effort in, and Steven was trying, he really was, but he just couldn’t. 

“Yeh! T’nac ybod rouy fi...nwo sti no yrc ...attog uoy... Yrc ti ekam! “ Amethyst suggested, then slapped herself across the face. She then wailed, mimicking crying. Steven thought for a moment. 

“Pain can make one cry. “ He supposed. “Where is pain? “ 

Steven explored a bit with his cane, until he ran into a clump of bramples once more. He paused, taking a moment to ready himself, and stuck a hand out to prick himself. A slight rustling was heard and he paused- Was there something living in the brambles? A gem monster? Before he could question it, Amethyst gasped then tackled him out of the way. He landed on the ground, a little shaken, but fine. 

“Amethyst! “ Pearl shouted. “No rough housing, you’ll exacerbate your crack! “ 

“ Wnok uoy os tsuj, Nevets llik onnag era dna efil ot gnimoc era seniv eht. “ 

Steven shuddered as he heard her form shift lightly, then a thud as Amethyst walked directly into a rock. Steven could relate. There was the sickening crack of her gem once more. Pearl gasped, and Amethyst collapsed to the ground. 

Steven winced, “Aw, right in the gem! “ 

Amethyst coughed. “ Doog m’I, gnihtyna ro yrrow t’nod. “ 

Amethyst’s form glitched for a moment, settling on something, and the other gems only became more distressed. Amethyst groaned in annoyance as Pearl gasped. 

“Keep calm! “ She reminded them frantically. “What we need to do is get you into the fountain immediately! If we can ever find our way under all this mess! “ 

Steven paused, not quite sure what she was referring to. That was the aggravating thing- waiting for things to be explained while he just waited. He carefully went over to Amethyst, and she led his hand to where her face would be- if it were there. Instead, a foot sat on top of her shoulders. Steven shuddered. 

Brambles ripped as Garnet dragged a rock out, shushing Pearl softly. She summoned her gauntlets, then fired the rock right into Rose’s fountain. “I needed that. “ She sighed. “This way. “ 

“We could’ve probably gotten in without hurtling a giant rock into Rose’s most precious sanctuary, but if you’re fine with it, I’m fine too! “ Pearl ranted, following after Garnet. 

Steven walked through the narrow pathway nervously, Amethyst hobbling after him. “This isn’t right…” Garnet murmured. 

Steven walked into an open area, of what he presumed was the fountain.

“The fountain isn’t running. “ Garnet reported. 

“What? What’s wrong with it? “ Pearl fretted. 

“I’m not sure. “ 

Steven sat there, again, not quite sure of what they were so quiet about, until Pearl finally told him. 

“It’s a statue of Rose, Steven. “ Pearl told him. Steven blinked, trying to imagine what it was like. The Gems had never had a model or anything of her, which led the Gems, and his dad, to give him confusing descriptions and comparisons, most of which he hardly remembered anyway. But to be in front of a statue of his own mother…

“Oh! “He gasped. “I’m getting emotional! I think it’s happening! I’m really feeling it! “ He straine himself, and Amethyst slid under him, waiting for the drops of the magical healing tears that would fix her...but nothing. 

“Aww, come on, I had it! “ He groaned. 

Pearl sighed. The weight in Steven’s chest grew. “Steven, it’s fine. Just stay here and watch Amethyst. “ She instructed. “We’ll find out what’s wrong with the fountain. “ 

“No, no, wait! “ He begged. “ I can still do it. “ He strained himself once more. He could do this, he knew! He had to. He had to show the gems he was capable of something! Pearl tried to make him feel better, but he knew she was disappointed in him. 

Amethyst’s crack only grew wider, and her form changed again. Steven kept his hands to himself, too scared to really check. Pearl and Garnet began to leave. 

“Wait, wait, it might still happen!” He pleaded. “Guys? “ 

The gems gave him no reply or reassurance as they left. He sat there, heartbroken. 

Amethyst knocked him out of his daze, hitting him with her...head? Her neck was absurdly long, and upon further inspection, her limbs were as well. 

“Pleh elttil, hu? “ 

“I can’t understand you! “ He shouted. “I don’t understand anything! Why is everyone acting so strange? “ He felt his way away from her, his cane tapping lightly on the stone. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going, he just needed to move. “Why can’t I- “ His cane knocked against a raised ledge. The statue. His mother’s statue. “ Why can’t I cry? “ He screamed louder. It echoed back, and he nearly jumped. He felt his way forward, his cane bumping against something different. He reached out, and was met with stone. Stone molded into curls, curls that spilled down the statue’s shoulders. The statue held various foliage and a rose. He swallowed. He stepped closer to it, feeling the statue’s face, the round facial structure, the star imprinted on her dress. He knew who the statue was of. He didn’t need to ask or be told. 

He finally spoke, “ It’s just- I mean...I don’t know how to feel about you. “ He climbed onto the ledge carefully, right next to the mini statue of Rose Quartz. “But everybody else does.  
“ He placed a hand over hers. The other felt his gem. “ I wish I could’ve met you. Then this place could make me sad, and I could cry healing tears, like you. “ He climbed into the statue’s lap. He sighed, hugging himself. 

Steven heard sniffling. 

“Are you okay? “ He asked Connie. 

“Yes. “ She told him after a moment. “Keep going. “ 

He had sat there in his trance, holding a rose lightly, running his thumb over the delicate petals. He was, however, knocked out of his trance when Amethyst screamed and hooted, to which Steven almost fell out of the Rose statue, covering her mouth. 

“ Ay lliw, pu reehc? “ She told him. 

Steven heard a familiar rustling behind him and froze. Amethyst gasped, and Steven scooped her head into his arms, breaking into a run. His cane was of less use than he desired, but he did his best. The brambles curled around whatever they could find, and Steven knew they were chasing after them. Amethyst cried out as a warning, nudging him back. 

“Amethyst, where’s your gem? “ He questioned desperately. 

Her head nudged him forward, and her body hobbled towards them. He was being chased and he needed to do something. He leaped forward, holding her body in his arms, as they both collapsed in the fountain. Vines and bushes rustled around them. Steven’s hand ghosted over Amethyst’s gem, more cracked than ever. There was a slight lump in his throat. 

“Amethyst, I’m sorry. “ He whined. “I can’t do anything right. Now I’m going to lose you and it’s all my fault. “ 

Amethyst’s form glitched for the final time. “Haha...you care about me. “ 

Steven hugged her close, shaking. “Please let me be a magic healer. “ He cried, his tears landing perfectly on his gem, and he waited...For nothing. “Oh come on! “ He yelled. 

The ground began shaking, and he clutched Amethyst tight, expecting the worst, but was met with a rush of water. Water dumped on them, and Steven floated to the surface, hearing something he couldn’t quite explain. 

“Steven…” The voice spoke. It was familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. 

Water rushed through the fountain, the vines and bushes suddenly organized, blossoming into roses that fell from the sky. Steven swam to the surface, gasping for breath. 

Amethyst bumped against him, and laughed. “Look at this guy, saving my life and junk. “ 

Steven laughed with her good naturedly.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Pearl exclaimed, her and Garnet rushing in. 

“Did you see what I did? “ He asked them excitedly. “It was magic! My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Amethyst! “ He grabbed her hand, paddling to shore. He had never been a great swimmer, not that he really ever got the chance to be, but Amethyst was kind enough to help him, leading him in the correct direction. 

“I’m pretty sure Garnet and I unplugging the clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life. “ She corrected with a chuckle. 

“We saved Amethyst. “Garnet added. Steven’s smile faltered. 

“You don’t think my crying was...a little related to that? “ 

Pearl put a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Steven. You don’t have healing tears, you’ll never have any real magical powers or be of use to us, and we don’t want anything more to do with you. “ 

“She didn’t really say that! “ Connie told him.

“No, “ Steven admitted. “But that’s what it felt like. “ He crossed his arms, sulking. 

“Is that why you’ve been so down? “ She asked. 

Steven shrugged, slouching, not bothering to give her a proper response. 

“Oh. You can have your juice back. “ She suggested. 

Steven didn’t really want it. “Nah, that’s okay. “ He sniffled. “Everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if I never get those powers? “ 

“Then you’ll be like me. “ She reassured. “That’s not so bad. “ 

“But…” He was trembling. “If I don’t have powers, I can’t hang out with Amethyst, or Garnet, or Pearl! And...I can’t go on missions and be useful! “ His hands clenched into fists, gripping his jeans. 

Connie leaned closer to him, placing her hand over his. “You don’t need any powers to be here with me. “ Connie took another sip of his juice, leaning closer to him ever so slightly. The distance between them lessened, until Connie moved back, holding her head. “Ow, Ugh. “ 

“What’s wrong? “ He asked her. 

“I think...there’s just something wrong with my glasses...My- my eyes! I- I can see! “ 

“What?!” 

“I can see without my glasses! “ She realized. 

Steven gasped. “Did I...heal your eyes? But...how…?” Connie dropped the juicebox, shocked. “The juicebox. I don’t have healing tears, I have healing spit! “ 

“What am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell my optometrist? “ Connie fretted. 

“I don’t even know! Oh, thank you Connie! “ He wrapped her in a hug for a moment, then turned to get Lion. “Lion, let’s go tell the gems, they’re never going to believe this! “ He said, running down the hill with Lion at his side. 

Connie sat there for a few moments. She took a breath, then popped the lenses out of her glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy explanation: Connie's vision got worse throughout her life, while Steven was born with none. Idk it's the best one I can think of, take it


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! That took longer than I expected, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

The waves lapped against the shore softly. Steven had always wanted to swim, and when he was younger, his dad would lead him out and let him swim with him, though he hardly loosened his grip on his arm. He had nearly drowned on his own several times, but the gems or his dad had always come to his rescue. That was another lecture he’d get, though his dad was rarely angry at him. 

He had come to shore for a break- Amethyst had hidden the TV remote from him, and he didn’t exactly feel like searching around for where she could possibly have hidden it, only to find it in the most absurd place imaginable. 

He held the gem in his hands softly. It had been several days since she’d poofed, and Steven couldn’t help but be impatient, yet worried. Was there something wrong? He held the gem to his chest protectively. The gems often insisted that they be there when Centi reformed, but it was overtly clear that that wasn’t going to happen. The gems seemed...quieter, lately. Besides the incident with Amethyst, everything had been fine, for the most part. But Steven found them around less. But he was sure that they were busy with missions. Missions they couldn’t take him on, of course. He sighed, feeling the gem in his hands. He knew he could help Centi, but he couldn’t have her get spooked again. The gems needed to see that he was capable. 

But besides the eventfulness of the trip to the fountain, and Connie taking him to funland as promised, Steven had just been...waiting. He felt bad doing anything while he was waiting, but Centi was certainly taking her time to reform. He still felt bad about that, her cries still echoed in his ears. Waiting was something he figured he should be used to, at this point. The gems rarely took him on missions, but most of their time was spent on them. So, too often, he would just wait for them to come back, then hopefully get to spend some time with them. At least his dad let him go onto the boardwalk. It wasn’t exactly easy, but several of the townsfolk knew him well enough to tell when he needed help and when he didn’t. 

Steven sighed slightly, jumping to his feet to head back to the temple- when the gem in his hands began to hum. Steven broke into a surprised smile as the gem floated away from him. The figure began to form, growling loudly, and Steven remembered at the last second to lower himself to the ground, make himself as little as intimidating as possible. He faced the gem with a nervous smile. 

Centipeedle formed, making confused squawks and clicks. 

“Centi! “ He greeted, beginning to get up. “You’re back! “ 

Centi responded to his greeting with a surprised, angry growl, and Steven hunkered to the ground once more. She didn’t remember him. He stifled a groan. But he could get her to remember. He grabbed a bag from out of his pocket. 

“Chaaaps! “ He shouted. “You remember these, don’t you? “ 

Centipeedle startled at the shout, but began to creep closer, sniffing. Steven opened the bag, pulling out a chip and holding it out to her. She paused for a moment, clicking softly. Steven smiled warmly at her, inviting. She suddenly rushed forward, taking the chaaap from his grasp, chirping happily. 

Steven laughed, leaving his hand out, inviting her closer. Centi shuffled around, gurgling nervously. 

“It won’t be like before, I promise. “ He told her with a smile. 

Centi stepped forward into his open hand with a happy squawk, and Steven’s smile only grew. 

“Centi! “ He cried as he wrapped her in a small hug. She let out a surprised cry, acid undoubtedly burning through his shirt. He jumped back, shaking himself off. Centi only seemed to get more confused. 

“Hmm…” He wondered. “ Now that you’re back, what should we do? Oh! I could show you the boardwalk, or teach you cool tricks, or- Oh! The gems probably will want to see you first! Come on, let’s go to the temple! Like last time! “ 

Centi walked beside him, matching his pace perfectly. Steven hummed softly, occasionally throwing her Chaaaps, which she gobbled up happily. 

Steven opened the door, elated, and shouted, “ Guys! Look! “

No response. Steven groaned. They were probably on a mission without telling him, so he was stuck alone. He sighed, ready to go back outside to work with Centi, when he had an idea. His Dad! He would definitely want to see Centi! 

Steven rushed back outside, Centi easily matching his pace, but not preventing him from tripping over a rock, to land directly on his face. Pain shot up his ankle, and winced. Centi cried out, whimpering. 

“It’s okay…” He soothed. He reached out a hand to pet her, which she accepted. “I just need a little help sometimes, is all. I’m fine, come on! Dad should probably be at the car wash, so let’s go there! It’s…" He took a moment, trying to figure out where exactly he was. The fall could’ve tripped him up, a similar thing had happened before. 

Once, he had been walking through town on a busy day, only for a stranger to bump into him. He hadn’t wanted to ask anyone for help, all he wanted was to go to Fish Stew Pizza, but he ended up getting lost and somehow ending up at Funland, and having to ask Mr.Smiley for help. But now, he could navigate the boardwalk with ease, most of the time, at least. 

Steven walked in the direction that he assumed the car wash was, walking on the sand and listening to the waves on the shore as Centi walked beside him. 

And then she wasn’t, running away from him for seemingly no reason. “

“Centi, come back! “ He shouted, tempted to run after her, but forcing himself to stay in place, avoid tripping himself in his rush. He pulled his cane from his pocket, and Centi screeched, scurrying away from him. Steven froze, putting it away. He would have to find a different way to do this. He was pulling chaaaps from his pocket when angry squawks and the flapping of wings rang through the air, then Centi returned to him happily, taking the chips from his hand anyway. 

“Did you… chase away some seagulls? Centi, you can’t do that! Those weren’t to hurt me! “ Centi’s only response was an annoyed chirp, which made Steven sigh. “You can protect me, but only when I’m in real danger. “ He pet her softly, throwing some more chaaaps for her. “Now, off to the car wash! “ 

Centi, unfortunately, didn’t seem to really know what a car wash was. She walked by him for the rest of the trip, yet mostly made sure he didn’t bump into anything. 

Steven thought for a moment. They should be approaching the boardwalk soon…

“Centi, we need to go on the boardwalk first. I can do the rest. “ He promised, but didn’t get much help in return. This would be harder than it seemed. He wandered on the beach for several minutes- he was eventually able to sort out that he must’ve passed it, but when was another question entirely. He was about to turn home and decide to wait, instead, when a voice called to him. 

“Hey, Steven! Whatcha got there? “ 

“Sadie! “ He greeted her with a smile, Centi tensing up next to him. “I was just gonna visit my dad. “ 

“Oh, okay. I can lead you to the car wash if you want- I just got off my shift, anyway. “ She explained. “Who’s your friend? “ 

Steven was hesitant, to say the least. He could feel Centi next to him, ready to attack at any sudden movement. He snuck her a few chaaaps, though Sadie giggled softly at the display. “Oh! She’s helping me out, she brought me here! “ 

“...To the beach? “ She questioned. 

“It’s a work in progress! But I just need to get to the boardwalk. “ 

She gave a slight chuckle. “You passed it, but just by a bit. “ 

She walked beside him, jumping a little when Centi growled protectively, but Steven snuck her more chips, which seemed to satiate her. Steven grabbed her elbow lightly. In all honesty, he did wish that he could do this by himself, but it was probably for the best. Centi was quiet on their journey, until she scampered off, a trashcan clattering over. 

“Centi! “ He cried, but she hissed, going through the garbage can curiously. He ran over, Sadie stopping him from tripping over the curb. 

“We’re not that far from the car wash, can you make it there while I get your ‘friend’ out of the garbage? “ She asked, though she didn’t seem exactly angry at him. 

“Be careful! “ He called to her, walking a short distance away then pulling out his cane, until he was sure he was where he was supposed to be. “Dad! “ He shouted, but got no response. He skipped forward, but nearly bumped into the van. He raised a hand to knock on it, but stopped when he heard voices from inside. 

“...But it’s not safe, it’s not worth it to- “ 

“Steven can handle this. He’s done well so far. “ Garnet pointed out in a hushed tone. 

Steven pressed his nose to the van, listening. 

“If it’s really as helpful as you guys have said, isn’t this a good thing? “ His Dad asked. 

Pearl objected, “ It’s dangerous! We can’t just let him- “ 

“Chill, P. Come on, you saw how happy he was with the Centipeedle. “ Amethyst sighed. 

“That still doesn’t- “ 

Greg interrupted Pearl, sounding strangely desperate, and Steven jumped, his cane hitting against the cement harshly. 

“Give him a chance! “ He insisted. “ Steven needs- “ He paused for a moment, rising to his feet to check outside. Steven jumped back, trying to smile and appear as if he’d just arrived and hadn’t been listening in on their clearly private conversation. 

“Dad! “ Steven called. 

Greg approached him warmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, schtu-ball, whatcha doing here so late? “ 

‘It’s not that late! “ Steven insisted. “And I was gonna show you Centi, but...Oh! “ He face palmed, sighing. “She got into a trashcan on the way here, but I promise- “ 

Centi approached them with a protective squawk, hissing at Greg softly. Steven gasped, petting her lightly and throwing some more Chaaaps for her. 

“Centi, you can’t do that! “ He scolded, and she clicked apologetically. 

“Woah, that’s what the gems were talking about? “ Greg recoiled. 

“Yeah, but she’s really nice, I swear! She’s really protective of me, and led me around for a bit! You’ll love her dad, I swear! “ 

Greg seemed a bit hesitant. “I don’t know… The gems told me to stay out of magic stuff, and I don’t know if- “ 

“Please! “ Steven begged. “She was really helpful, I promise! I’ll train her up, and teach her cool tricks, and she’ll protect me on missions and stuff!” 

Greg sighed. “Just...be careful, okay? “ 

Steven grinned from ear to ear, elated. “Thank you, thank you! I promise I will, I swear! “ 

“Hmm… You said she ran away earlier? You might need something, I think I might have something in the van… “ He dug around in the van, the gems stepping out with no explanation, and Steven wasn’t sure if they were attempting to hide until Pearl put a protective hand on his head, which led to an angry squawk from Centipeedle. 

Greg pulled out something from his van, handing it to him. “It’s...a harness? When did you have a dog? “ 

Greg seemed to know about as much as he did, but regardless, it was for a dog, and with some tightening and adjustments, it would fit a creature about Centi’s size. Assuming that they could put it on her, of course. Steven comforted Centi softly, feeding her chips occasionally, as Pearl struggled to put the harness on her, Garnet working to keep her in place. But even when they got the harness on, she struggled out of the gem’s grasp, immediately melting the harness, and they groaned collectively. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it. “ Greg reassured Steven, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Steven held back a sigh, smiling at his Dad instead. “Yeah! Me and Centi can do this without a stupid harness! “ 

The Gems seemed hesitant, Pearl most of all, but didn’t object as they began heading home. Pearl put her elbow out for him to grasp, but he pushed it away, letting Centi run by his side, following the gems as they lead him home.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that! I always appreciate constructive criticism! I don't have a real plan for this, and most of the chapters will probably be based on situations you want me to write. Suggest pretty much anything you'd like to see with my boy.


End file.
